


softest sleep

by dweeblet



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet
Summary: Week 1: Comfort
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	softest sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1: Comfort

Tucker was awoken by the scrape of claws on glass. 

He rolled over, groping for his glasses, and squinted into the searing numbers of the digital alarm clock beside his bed. 2:59 AM. The window sill creaked as something slithered over it, blasting the room with a sudden gust of cold. Over his shoulder, a bright light flared, painting his back teeth with the taste of ozone in the dark.

Groaning, he propped himself up on one arm and looked to the window. The sky outside was almost black, but slowly creeping into streaks of washed-out violet. Glowing eyes met his, flickering between lambent shades of green and blue like the last of a dying flame. 

“Hey,” Tucker croaked, voice rough with sleep. “What’cha need, man?”

A low, staticky sound was his only reply—unhappy, Tucker knew right away. He sat up further and pulled his blankets back, inviting Danny to squirm in beneath them. The halfa obliged without hesitation, all but diving into the bed to press their bodies together in a crushing hug. His cold skin was almost burning against Tucker’s, but he pulled them together anyway.

“Bad dream?” Danny nodded into his arms, still beyond words, and Tucker squeezed his shoulder. “S’okay, ace.”

They sat like that for a little while, Tucker rubbing soothing circles into the bony space between Danny’s shoulder blades. A ropy line of bad home stitches, long since healed over, met his fingers through the thin fabric of a NASA pyjama shirt. Danny groaned as the gentle massage passed over a bruise, and Tucker redirected his efforts. He got hurt less now, but still far too much, and the ridge of his spine was still, sometimes, far too sharp.

“You wanna stay the night?” Asked Tucker. Danny hummed over his shoulder, pressing a single chaste kiss to the inside of Tucker’s neck. “Okay. C’mere.”

Danny took Tucker by the shoulders, pushing him down and flopping along behind him to be sideways again—closer, sandwiched together against the mattress in a tangle of limbs. He’d gotten good at handling the nightmares alone or with Jazz, but sometimes, every now and then, they’d creep up on him again like new. Tucker never dared to ask what they were about to shake him up so badly, but he had an inkling that the worst ones—the ones that drove him to share this bed—were the ones where Danny was the monster underneath it.

After those terrors, he had to be sure everyone was okay, Tucker knew. All his most important people. One long leg slotted up between Tucker’s, the other draped over his hip, Danny held him tight, fingers curled and faintly trembling. Like he was something precious that might fall away the second he let go.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tucker tried. The standard question, even if he knew he wouldn’t get an answer.

Danny shook his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled, and slipped one icy hand up under Tucker’s shirt—just to spread his fingers over the soft curve of his stomach, to share his warmth a little more fully. “Love you.”

Tucker shivered at the cold of Danny’s nose buried in his neck. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bad news: This is very short and not very good.  
> The good news: I have LOADS of halfway-scrapped WIPs for later on, I guess.


End file.
